First Shadow
by shadowx123
Summary: this is a preview of my series. will be very violent m . R&R no flames
1. Drop Down

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possyble it belongs to Disney.

* * *

Over the country of Rosalinda, middle of the Atlantic.

0000 hours 20/7/??

The B2 pilot Capt. Edward Johnson flies his B2 on a normal mission on wartime. Go there; drop the bombs, you and your group come back home safe and sound. However, there were three odd things about this mission:

One: it was not wartime…yet. And it was not first strike.

Two: the B2 was alone.

Three: it didn't have any bombs. However, it was going to drop something; two human figures were on the bomb bay.

First, a male figure in dressed in a black form-fitting body suit. The suit had ballistic vest and ballistic material pads on legs, arms, knees and elbows. The figure had a OKC-3S bayonet on his left leg, a small pouch on his right and one Heckler & Koch MK23 Mod 0 in each tight, a small pouch was on each arm and forearm. He had a black Jetpack with some pouches on the back and many on the straps his head was covered with a baklava like mask that had coming out a radio microphone and a MICH helmet with a lantern on each side; special night vision goggles that had two red receptors over each eye covered his eyes. Directed his attention to the other figure on the bomb bay.

-"I love suicide missions Don't you?" said in deep-thanks-to-voice-disruptor voice.

The other figure, a female, dressed in a black catsuit with nee high combat boots and chainsaw gloves with a weird light-like device on the back. Also in each thigh were a suppressed mp7a1 and a Heckler & Koch MK23 Mod 0 in the back of her waist and a black full-face helmet with a one-way black-colored visor. Already with the parachute on chuckled a little and said in an over-dramatic voice.

-"If I die... please tell mi brother… that I hate him." Said her.

-"OK, if you promise me that if I die it won't be your fault." Said he in a deadpan voice

-"Sorry can't promise that." Said her in a mocking voice.

Then a red light started and the bomb bay open the two figures step over two trapdoors over the big drop to the floor then the pilot's voice came over the loudspeakers saying:

-"We are almost at the target prepare for drop." Said the pilot "Shadow remember that the silence protocol continues, "said the pilot while the male figure grabbed a rifle that looked like a G36 without magazine, two triggers and a m203 grenade launcher without trigger. "You know your mission good luck and good-bye" and the light changed to green and trap doors open dropping the two figures.

* * *

This is mi first history it's a preview of my series has three or four parts.


	2. Stolen Goods

Well. This is my second chapter is tame violence comes later " Spanish (English) "

* * *

The two black clad figures landed on a small clear some miles away from what looked like an airport; quickly they hide the parachutes and start walking towards the airfield. The come across many patrols on their way toward the airfield but none of the see them. The reach the airfield and go to a hangar labeled G-153 and made their way to the personal door dogging cameras and guards. Once they made it to the door, they took breaking position the female warrior took guard while the male took something from his arm pouch. A small box labeled "work tolls" inside were some screwdrivers, lock picks, cable cutters, voltage testers, etc. after using the screwdrivers to open de door control box he use a PDA that was on his hip pouch to crack the door first lock and deactivate the security system. Then he put a sensor in the control box and closes it. Then he picks the door lock and both enter the hangar once inside the female figure said:

-"Why I can't pick the lock or hack the security system? He!" said her in an angry tone.

-"Because I am a better thief." Said he

The angry female tried to think about a smart-ass sarcastic answer but the only thing that she could say was "but I am older than you"

-"Yes, but I am the team leader" said he in a calm voice

-"You are just like my brother." Said her

-"Ah I love you too," said he in a mocking tone "well let's search for our tings" added and with an exaggerated arm move said, "let's GO team."

She growled and starts searching between the boxes. And there were many boxes, ammo boxes, weapon boxes and finally a medium size white box with the navy symbol on it, the box showed many attempts of forced entry. She taped a small code and the box open reveling documents, she called for her partner who was finishing to put small devices inside two briefcase size boxes one filled with Lil' Diablos and the other a computer. He closes the boxes and throws some of the small objects to his partner and start walking toward the bottom of the hangar. When he sees a 6' 6'' x 4' 11'' x 9' 10'' box with two hatches he quickly insert a code and both hatches open. He put his hand inside the right compartment and pulled out a black custom Honda CBR600RR 2008 and the put his hand on the left compartment a took out a red/black custom Honda CBR600RR 2008 and whistle to his partner and said:

-"Like my babies?"

She looks at the motorcycles whistle and said

-"Which one is mine?" she said and he pointed the red/black one and she said "sweat"

She turned around, removes some stingers boxes, and saw what she was looking for. Behind the stingers was another box the size of a refrigerator. Inside the box was a suit very similar to the one she was wearing only that had padded armor on the chest arms and thighs, a retractable blade on the forearm, a backpack and the light-like devices were replaced with three with parallel tubes on the back of the chainsaw gloves and a m4a1 with a xm320 grenade launcher, M68 Close Combat Optic, a sound suppressor system and AN/PEQ-2A TPIAL laser sight. She took the suit and looked to his partner.

-"There's a bathroom on the bottom. But I don't mind the show." He said and she took of to the bathroom and he start putting explosives around the place. When she came out of the bathroom, she took the rifle, drop the old suit in the box, drop some of the devices on the box, put a cloth around the left arm symbols and they hop in motorcycles and took of from the airfield. A few minutes later they arrived to a warehouse and knocked the door and someone said from the other side of the door " código (code) " and the male warrior answer "cocktail-boy" and the door open revealing a huge Latino guy that left them pass and took the Hondas inside. They went up the stairs and found a huge African-American guy dressed like a biker and Asian woman with pink hair, pink eyes, a pink tank top, a pink miniskirt and pink nee high bots and the woman said "I suppose that you are the 'allies' that Sr. senior Sr. talk about"

* * *

Well this is my second chapter star the guessing.


	3. Midnight party

I'm back this is the last "t" chapter

* * *

I am back this is the last "t" chapter. Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible and the gang but I own 'Hellhound', 'Ky-Ky', 'The Shadow', 'Midnight', Dr. John Stevens, Dr John Johnson,

The male clad warrior chuckled a little. Took a paper out of his pocket and throws it to the woman who catches it with a pink-nailed hand. She opens it and talking to male says: -"I suppose that you are 'the shadow'" he simply nod thinking that she messed up the name then she looked to the woman's shoulder and smiling adds to the woman "and you are 'midnight'" 'midnight' nod.

Suddenly the male stood and said, "Well now that we know your codenames is time for you to know ours. I am 'Hellhound' and pinky over there is 'Ky-Ky'"

-"Take us to the labs." said 'the shadow' in a dead voice. He had better thing to do in that do a night time mission on the top of the list was a long night of sleep (which was missing), the a good movie and the a good fight he didn't care what type bar fight, training sparring, gang fight or the one that was waiting a all-out-war. He didn't care is it was word war III.

-"Okay follow us." said 'Hellhound'

They took the bikes and follow 'Hellhound' that was on a Harley and 'Ky-Ky' that was on a pink Honda S2000 with pink neon. They rode for twenty minutes before the made it to a side street they dropt from the bikes and Hellhound said, "behind this building is a street then a 20 feet electrified fence, then a mile long death-strip and then a mansion there is your target. Very low security for a so important place. Well I hope that you like resident evil." Thy nodded and started to move.

They were thinking that the things that they were going to do were pull out of a game of resident evil. Both crossed the street, jumped the fence, crossed the death strip and quickly enter the library trough the window. Once inside the library they started searching for a door, which they found quickly using advance scanners. However, the scanners also detected a lot of guards trough the door, so they decided to check around to see what was waiting for them. They start picking up books they found many types of books going from technical books like 'AI programming and robots' by Dr. Freeman and Dr. Vivian Porter or 'mind-machine connections' by Dr. John Stevens and Dr. Elizabeth Director, to Philosophy books like'Also Sprach Zarathustra' or 'imperfect body perfect machine' by Dr. John Johnson. However, the biggest evidence of the guy's plan was on a blackboard at the side:

Supreme One

l

l  
l l

l l l l

l l l l

l l l l l l l l

l l l l l l l l

Ronald Hanna Cole Eve 'Hego' 'Shego' Dr 'Electronique'

Stoppable Stoppable Turner Fiske ?? ?? 'Drakken' ??

(MMP) (LMP) (LDP) (MDP) (SS) (PC) (PLC) (EK)

-"I think I'm going to puke" said shadow. Just as he said that, the sound of heavy footsteps reached from outside and immediately both commandos tried hiding themselves the vest they could, which worked a cloaked figure went trough the library in to the hidden door. Both warriors entered stealthy behind the figure, once inside the quickly went to the holding cells areas. When they stopped at the door, they saw many guards in the room and a green-skinned, muscular 7' 8'' figure that had an m134 minigun instead of left forearm. Suddenly an explosion shook the ground that was their signal that the operation had started, shadow light up his hands in white plasma and midnight took out the blades hidden in her suits forearms and they both charged headfirst in to battle.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter there is only one more chapter.

Sorry about the line when I learn how to fix it I will


End file.
